


Broken Pride

by KRYOOX



Series: Viewpoint of Inanimate Objects/POV Benda Mati [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, Post Episode 33
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX
Summary: 1000% fatal.
Series: Viewpoint of Inanimate Objects/POV Benda Mati [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759396
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Broken Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Mengambil waktu setelah episode 33.

Sayangku...

Oh, ya, aku tahu. Kau tidak akan suka dipanggil seperti itu, bukan? Apalagi olehku yang cuma... Ah, entah apalah arti diriku ini bagimu.

Aku tidak menyangka semuanya akan jadi begini; semua yang kau katakan dulu itu ternyata omong kosong belaka. Kau membangga-banggakanku di depan bocah ingusan itu, bahwa aku adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik dan tidak ada satupun yang dapat menandingi kita. Kaubilang, kita tidak ada duanya.

Sampah!

Bahkan orang yang paling tunduk kepadamu saja kini memberontak dan menjadikanmu obyek pelampiasan kekesalannya hanya dengan form yang tak seberapa itu. Dan tidak usah ditanya lagi kalau soal si bocah ingusan dan mantan tentara itu. Kau cuma mainan untuk mereka. Bukannya serius mengurusku, kau malah sibuk mengurusi orang lain.

Luar biasa sekali, bukan? Blunder-mu tak tanggung-tanggung rupanya.

1000% fatal.

Setelah semua itu, apa kau masih bisa berbual kepada mereka tentang kita? Ah, lebih baik tidak usah saja, Sayang. Kau hanya akan semakin terpuruk dan harga diriku akan semakin hancur. Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus ditakdirkan untuk bertarung bersama orang sepertimu. 

Sekarang coba renungkan... Aku yang cuma alat saja tidak sudi mendampingimu. Apalagi para para wanita.

Ups, maaf, Sayang. Aku keceplosan.

**Author's Note:**

> ThousandDriver is done. 😁
> 
> Makasih udah baca. ❤


End file.
